Football, Snacks, and Friendly Conversation
by totally-hetero
Summary: Luke is at a football game with his sister and gets cold. A friendly older man helps him out a bit.


"Luke, are you getting cold?" He turned to his sister whose eyebrows were raised and had her jacket in her arms to give it to the boy. Luke smiled and shook his head. To that Leia just gave a coy smile back and turned back to the game. He hugged his arms closer to his chest and shivered slightly.

Their school's football team was losing the game by a lot of points and were struggling to take the upper hand. It wasn't that interesting to watch and not many people were actually paying attention. Most were on their phones or talking to their friends without even glancing at the field.

He was just about to space out when he heard a loud grumble from his right.

Luke turned to his sister, "Hungry, Leia?" The dark haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna run down to concessions and get something. Want anything?"

Before his sister can do anything, he stands. "I'll get it, Leia. You're the one who really wanted to come and watch the game anyways. Want anything specific?"

She thought before giving a wide grin. "Maybe nachos if they have some? If you want, you can have some too. If they don't have any, just get me whatever."

When Luke had walked down and started making his way to the concession stand, he had gotten a lot colder. He couldn't huddle up like he could on the bleachers, and the wind had begun to pick up a little bit. By the time he actually got to the stand, he was shivering pretty badly. The lines weren't that long though. Just three or four people in each line and things moved pretty fast anyways.

A chill ran down his spine, and he felt even colder. He crossed his arms over his chest and wished his thin long sleeve shirt would keep him warm. A couple of people stepped behind him in the line. Luke overheard a man talking and another person growling (...?) back in response. They were both being pretty quiet, so he couldn't make out what they were saying. Not like he wanted to eavesdrop or anything.

No. He'd never do that. Totally.

Another shiver went down his back. He was about to curl even closer to his chest but stopped when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulders. He turned around, brows furrowed. The culprit was either a senior from the other school or was an older sibling for someone at the game since Luke had never seen him before. He was taller than Luke by a good couple of inches, had a bit of stubble on his jaw, and was really attractive. The man had a smirk on his rather handsome face.

"You looked a little cold there, kid. Thought I'd lend a hand."

The teen boy couldn't help but let out a giggle. "So you decided to put your jacket on a random kid's shoulders?" The man chuckled. "Thank you though." Luke pulled the jacket tighter around him.

"It's not a problem, kid."

When Luke moved up in the line and into the building, he saw a paper sign taped to the counter saying that they don't have any hot foods left. There was a big box of various candies to the left though, and a pack of Sour Patch Kids was peeking out over the top. He moved into the building after the scowling goth teen in front of him moved. He reached for the sour candy but before he could grab it, another hand snatched it.

"Hey!" Luke laughed and tried to reach for the snack that the older man behind him was now holding high above his head. The blond pulled his puppy face. "Aw, come on! Please give it back."

"I'll give it back to you." Luke's puppy face started to turn into a genuine grin. "After I buy it for you."

"Oh, ah... You don't have to do that! I have my own money, and you already loaned me your jacket." He had fully turned around to face the man.

"Aw come on, blondie, let me pay for you." Luke was about to respond when the women he recognized as the school's superintendent asked what the holdup was and who was going to pay.

"'I'll pay." The taller man slid a couple dollar bills across the counter and the superintendent nodded for them to go. After leaving, the two of them were hit by a cool breeze. Luke pulled the jacket to cover himself and shivered.

The man handed Luke the candy. "Name's Han. Han Solo. Nice to meet you, kid."

"I'm Luke Skywalker. Nice to meet you too." There was a moment of silence before Luke remembered about the jacket and scrambled to take it off and hand it back. "Uh, thanks for letting me borrow your coat. Here you go."

Han shook his head. "No, keep it. It suits you."

The teen furrowed his brows, "Are you sure? I can handle the cold for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure." Luke nodded. There was another pause before both members decided to turn and walk back to their seats. Han went to the other side of the field solidifying Luke's thought of him being from the enemy school followed by an abnormally hairy man. After staring into space for a second, he finally made his way back to his sister.

"Finally, took you a while!" She looks down and smiles. "Oh sweet, Sour Patch Kids!" She looked closer at Luke and finally noticed his new addition to his outfit. "Where'd you get that jacket?"

"Oh, there was a guy in line behind me. He saw that I was cold and lent a hand." He could feel himself beginning to blush and smile out of embarrassment.

"Ooh, did anything special, Luke?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, nothing special. So did I miss anything cool from the game?"

Leia simpered, "Of course not." 


End file.
